


Run, Baby, Run

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [20]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble inspired by that drunk!Lana picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run, Baby, Run

Regina is a mess. She’s well and truly drunk and bleary-eyed and combative as hell.

And she’s so fucking beautiful. It hits Emma hard in the chest and she knows that she loves this woman completely.

She shouldn’t. Regina’s not remotely hers to love, but tell that to the wave of adoration and protectiveness drowning her. Emma wants to gather her up and kiss her hair and keep her safe, but also to let her run, run, run, because how often can the queen be this free? And so she stays close, telling herself it’s because Regina’s defenses are down.


End file.
